villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coachman
The Demon of Pleasure Island The Coachman (AKA Barker) is the tertiary antagonist of the Disney's animated movie Pinocchio. He was the owner of an amusement park called Pleasure Island. He was played by Charles Judels, who also did the voice of Stromboli. He is a major competitor in the villains tournaments Disney Villains War Beginnings The Coachman is a dark figure who has ties with nearly every underground organization. He enlisted those who had need of money for jobs and those who outlived their usefulness were subtly turned into mules for his own amusement. But Coachman's early life was one where he was utterly powerless. At an early point after his birth, his mother died by being killed on accusation from Frollo who believed she had ties to obscene cults. His father couldn't cope the loss of his wife and started to drink. Those drinks usually ended with him beating up his son and cursing him for every rotten thing in life. At school his life didn't get any better seeing how every kid had parents that did care for their children, he started to grow lonelier every time again. Becoming more and more depressed the young kid who would eventually become the Coachman found by accident an old talisman in the fields. Hiding it, he snuck it home with him. Later that night when his father got back and readied his son for another beating a strange sense came over the father as his hands turned into hooves. The talisman had granted the wish the child had: that his father would realize what kind of a jackass he was. It was the beginning of his climb to the top. Using the money that he got from selling the donkey that was once his father, the Coachman in his adult years first used the old candy trick to lure children away from the safety of their own parents. But when he was finally caught, he turned his chasers into donkeys and fled with a large sum of money. Using the money to eventually build up what would become Pleasure Island, the Coachman gloated in his success that was all brought on by the mysterious talisman. If only he had known the truth about the artifact, his life might have been different. But eventually, he learned the truth from a dark figure known as the Horned King, who brought him into the Cult of the Great Evil as the group's expert in transfiguration-based sacrifices to their master. Having been fully corrupted by his greed and sadism, Barker accepted the offer and became one of the group's best members yet. He at one point mentored Josef Mengele, the man who would one day be known as the Mad Doctor, having been approached by his fellow Cultists to make sure the young lad was set upon the right path leading to his destiny. He later participated in the struggle with the Huntsclan that eventually ended the original Cult and sent its survivors fleeing to different parts of the world. Hunting Season Wanting to improve Pleasure Island and hopefully continue his vile ways without further interference from his surviving fellow Cultists, the Coachman hired two criminals, Alameda Slim and Amos Slade, to eliminate two dangerous animals, Kaa and Lumpjaw, who terrorized the little children, leaving the Island without any child and thus without money. Little did he know that he was spied by the Shadow Man, Doctor Facilier, who had joined the Cult not long after its original dissolution and so wanted to tie up loose ends from the previous endeavours so as to pave the way for a new group of worshippers to pick up the slack. After the hunters returned victorious from their missions, the Coachman awarded them with a big pack of golden coins. The End Of The Coachman It was on a normal midnight like any other before did the Coachman and his shadowy ape minions go about their usual business of rounding up transformed donkey children and sending them off to various black markets for further profit. However, just as Barker was about to inspect just one more donkey, Dr. Facilier chose this moment to reveal himself from the shadows, introducing himself to his predecessor and what his goal was at the moment: Chernabog had known fully well about the abandonment of his former cultists, and so wanted them all exterminated one by one for having failed him to pursue their own goals rather than focus on the main goal of freeing him from Bald Mountain. Not only that, but the talisman the Coachman had in his possession was now vital for unlocking the gateway at the mountain and he needed it back now. Not wanting to lose the mystical amulet that had changed his life since that fateful day long ago, the Coachman called his hunters to deal with the sorcerer. The doctor responded to them by summoning the spirit of the Headless Horseman to assassinate his rivals. As soon as Amos Slade was killed by the Headless Horseman, Slim, realizing that the Coachman was fighting a losing battle, decided to bail out while he still could, also reasoning that any business with cult worshippers to some Black God could no linger be considered profitable in the long run. Distracted by the retreat of the yodeling thief, the doctor found the opportunity to turn the Coachman into a donkey, while taking the magical artifact from him. His exact fate is unknown, though it is most likely that he was killed by his now disloyal ape minions. Disney Villains War Reboot New Business The Coachman appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series, although altered with few changes. He appears as the employer of rogue criminals like Percival C. McLeach. When Tublat proved to be quite of a challenge, he sends the hunter to retrieve the beast, dead or alive, promising him to pay handsomely. After Tublat's capture, the Coachman pays the poacher for his services. Soon enough, the Coachman sets a base in Africa in order to continue the hunting season. Clayton, in particular, asks his employer to take down the king of the Pride Lands, Scar, a request he complied to it, giving his blessings to the hunter's journey. Unfortunately, Clayton ends up killed and eaten by Scar's hyenas. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War "Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make a jackass of himself!" The New Operator After the Ringmaster's last failure to hold the circus, the french judge, Claude Frollo, called, Stromboli, Foulfellow and Gideon and the Coachman in a proposal to run the circus, which the circus perfomers agreed to it. Heroes Vs Villains War The Deal During night at the Lobster Inn., the Coachman summons his perfomers, including Foulfellow and Gideon, Stromboli, Sarousch, Professor Screweyes, Puppetino, Scalawag and Igor, Hotep and Huy and Mommy Fortuna to discuss about their next plans. Just then, a scientist, came by the name, Dr. Schechter arrives at the Inn. and proposes to them that they must bring many children to his master, Tyler, for reasons unknown to them. At first all of them didn't concern about the proposal of the scientist, not until he shows them a big pack of golden money, as a reward, if they finish the job. The Circus Performers agree to that deal and begin attracting many little children to their show perfomance. Later, a demanded Tyler pressures the Coachman and his henchmen to collect the children he wants. The Coachman and his perfomers then explain that he would have his reward, in time. "The Horror Circus" After they took off many kids to the circus, they begin their perfomance by showing them many visions of elephants playing and toying around the circus tent. Unaware to the small children, Lampwick had been transformated into a donkey, while Pinocchio (ND) had been changed into a wooden doll. After they realised their mistakes, the perfomers showed to them disturbed visions of Elephants, Ghosts and terrified monsters. As the children attemted to run from the perfomance, the entertainers catched them and tied them with many ropes, leaving to this show perfomance as a success, unnoticed to them that Pinocchio (D) had escaped from their claws. The End Of The Bargain Just as they promised, they brought the little kids to Tyler, leaving him with a happiest grin on his face for his next dark goal. Little did the Coachman know was that Scalawag and Igor felt uncertainly for the kids situation. Outbreaking the Law Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:The Coachman's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Circus Entertainers in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Demons Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Pinocchio Villains Category:"Pinocchio Disney" Villains Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Complete monsters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Pierre Collet